


Nightmare

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sleep, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: The three of you all have a dark past and it attacks when your at your most vulnerable.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Give it feedback. Leave a comment. Give it a kudos. Buy me a KO-FI.

The three of you had been through some things in your lives. Some really terrible situations and they all left scars. Scars that shaped you into the people you were forcibly molded into. Even after all this time you were all still affected by these things.

They affected you in a lot of ways. Some everyone could see, in the way Bucky had days where he couldn’t stand being around more than two people, in the way Steve had to find the two of you in a room every few minutes and the way you had to find the nearest escape route when entering a room.

These were some of the obvious ways the traumas of your pasts had affected you. Behind closed doors these habits and mannerisms could be much harder to cope with and were something none of you wanted to share outside your triad.

There were days that Bucky was so caught up in the flashbacks of HYDRA that he wouldn’t let either of you touch him and you just had to watch as he sunk further into a dark place, when Steve couldn’t handle the pressure of being Captain America and would sit in a depressed slump until you forcibly dragged him out of it and when all you could focus on were the murders of your past and the monster you believed you were, but your boys spent all day reminding you that they loved you and you couldn’t be a monster.

These thoughts liked to take control of the three of you at the worst times. Especially when you were asleep.

Steve’s POV

“Take cover!” Tony screamed. I barely had enough time to listen before the building exploded, sending rubble everywhere. When the dust cleared, I lifted my head to see nothing. I couldn’t see any of my team or my partners.

“Y/N! Bucky!” I yelled, dragging myself to my feet. “Bucky! Y/N!” I screamed, beginning to franticly search through the rubble. “Tony! Natasha! Anyone, please answer me!”

I continued to scream out names, but no-one was responding. “Y/N, Buck please!” I begged, desperation clear in my voice.

“Steve.” A weak voice from the left called. I snapped my head to the side to see a hand raised slightly above the rubble. “Steve, over here.” They called again.

“Tony.” I sighed in relief, running over to the area. Throwing the discarded pieces of building away I pulled the man out of the debris. His helmet was off and the light in his chest was dimming. “Tony, you’re going to be okay. You’re fine.” I said, laying him down gently.

“You could’ve saved us, Cap.” Tony coughed, grabbing me by the shirt. “You could’ve done more.”

“Tony, what do you mean?” I asked, trying to pry his hand off my shirt. “Tony answer me.” I demanded but he let out a weak cough and stopped moving. A choked sob left my mouth as I pushed myself away from Tony’s body. “Y/N! Bucky!” I screamed, renewing my search with vigor.

As I searched through the rubble, I came across the broken bodies of all my team mates. Natasha. Clint. Sam. Bruce. Wanda. All of them.

“Bucky! Y/N!” I yelled, falling to my knees as the resolve left my body. To my left I saw two hands laying on top of each other above the debris. I crawled over as fast as I could and pulled the rock off with bloody hands. I let out another sob as I uncovered the bodies of my partners. My husband and wife. My Y/N and Bucky.

Bucky was curled around Y/N as he had been attempting to shield her from the explosion. Both were bloody and clearly had multiple broken bones. And they weren’t breathing.

“No. No. Please, God no.” I cried, pulling them into my arms. Their heads rolled back, and they stared up at me with cold, emotionless eyes. “Please come back to me.” I begged, pulling them closer.

“Stevie, please.”

“Steve, wake up.”

I shot up, letting out a harsh sob as soon as I opened my eyes. My head was in my hands as I too in deep uneven breaths.

“Stevie.” A soft voice said as a hand was placed on my arm. I snapped my head to the side and almost felt my heart stop. Y/N was sitting next to me, a concerned look adorning her face as she looked me over. Quickly turning to the side, I saw Bucky was sitting next to me, also looking me over concernedly. 

“You’re okay.” I breathed in shock. “You’re alive.”

“Of course, we are Steve.” Bucky said, taking my hand in his. “You were having a nightmare, Steve.” He added, running his thumb over my knuckles.

“You’re alive.” I repeated, wrapping my arms around the two and pulling them closer. “You’re here, you’re safe.” I breathed, pulling them almost onto my lap.

“We’re here. You’re safe, Stevie.” Y/N said, running her fingers through my hair.

“We’ve got you, Stevie.” Bucky added, wrapping his arms around me. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked after several minutes of silence.

“I couldn’t save anyone.” I whispered. “You all died, and I couldn’t do anything.”

“Oh Stevie.” Y/N cooed, curling in closer to me. “It was just a dream, honey. Nothing’s going to happen to anyone.” She said, placing gentle kisses on my jaw.

“Everyone’s here. We’re all safe.” Bucky soothed, attempting to push me down. “How about we all stay awake for a while?” He suggested.

“I’d like that.” I admit with a smile. The two smiled back at me and curled into my sides. None of us said anything as I drew comfort from the two’s presence, it wasn’t long before I fell back to sleep, this time I didn’t dream.

Regularly scheduled POV

“Please don’t! Please I have a family! I don’t want to die!”

“And I didn’t want to be a part of your sick, murder school.” You snapped, not allowing the man to utter another word before shooting him between the eyes. He fell and another person immediately took his place. A person would appear and beg for their life and I would shoot them.

Their pleads for mercy meant nothing as I continued to end their lives. The scene never changed, a blurred background with only a single person standing in front of you. A figure who would beg and plead to be allowed to live, because they didn’t want to hurt anyone, but would end with them dead.

One after another they all fell, all replaced with a figure of the past, until they weren’t.

“Y/N, put the gun down.” Bucky asked, reaching a hand out for you. You didn’t say anything as you continued to stare at the men.

“Y/N, please put it down.” Steve begged, looking at you with imploring eyes. “You’re not a killer.”

“I don’t want to be.” You admitted, swallowing harshly. “But I can’t stop. I’m not in control.”

“How could you?” Bucky snarled, suddenly looking at you with a fire in his eyes. “You’re supposed to be in this with us. Until the end of the line. You’re supposed to love us.”

“I do. But I can’t stop.” You tried to plead, tried to make them understand, only for Steve to cut you off.

“You can but you don’t want to. Admit you, you don’t love anyone but yourself. You’re a monster.” He snarled causing you to flinch violently.

“You’re a monster.”

“You don’t deserve love.”

“How could anyone love a murderer?”

“I don’t want to do this!” You screamed, flinging the gun to the side ad holding your head in your hands. “I don’t want to do this.” You repeated, slightly calmer this time.

“That’s no longer in your control.” Bucky said making you look up. Both men stood before you significantly changed. Instead of the vibrant and alive looking men you’d married, they were gray, decaying and sporting bullet wounds in their faces.

A scream left your lips as they faded into nothing and this time weren’t replaced by anyone. Their voices, along with the voices of your other victims, echoed throughout the room as you fell to the ground.

“Y/N! Calm down!”

“It’s only us sweetheart.”

You jumped upright and to a standing position as quickly as you could. You took long, harsh, shallow breathes as you scanned the room around you. Steve and Bucky both sat on the bed, waiting for you to see them, watching you concernedly.

“I’m fine.” You breathed, letting out a shaky breath. “I’m fine.” You repeated.

“Who are you trying to convince, doll?” Bucky asked, moving over to you. He pulled you into a tight embrace and you grabbed at the man, shoving your face into his neck to breath in his unique scent.

“I don’t know.” You sighed, feeling Steve hug you from behind. You felt yourself go limp as the two held you in their embrace. 

“You’re okay.” Steve soothed, placing a kiss on the top of your head. “You’re safe here.”

“Are you safe with me?” You whispered, unable to look at them.

“Of course we are.” Bucky said fiercely. “We are always safe with you. Don’t let anyone or anything make you think otherwise.” He added, pulling away slightly so you had to look at him.

“We love you, sweetheart.” Steve added causing you to turn your head to look up at him. “How about you stay here with Buck, and I go make us some hot chocolates?” He suggested with a soft smile.

“I’d like that.” You murmured, returning his smile.

“Be right back.” He promised, leaving you with the brunette. Bucky pulled you over to the bed and sat against the headboard, with you laying in between his legs.

“You gonna tell us about it?” He asked, running his fingers through your hair.

“In the morning?” You questioned, looking imploringly at the man. Bucky nodded and held you tighter.

“In the morning.” He repeated as Steve came back in. Steve came back into the room and handed you the beverage as he crawled in next to you two. The three of you sat together in bed talking about random, pointless things in your lives, until you started drifting and Steve took the cup from your hands.

You were surrounded by their comforting presence and nothing felt better than this.

Bucky’s POV

“Soldat, ubit’.” My handler ordered, pointing to the people in front. At the time I couldn’t tell who they were, they were just faceless blurs, and it was my job to listen to my commands.

“Kak?” I asked, not turning away from the struggling couple.

“Bolenzenno.” The handler explained. I didn’t say anything else as I moved forward.

It was a blur. The whole murder was a blur.

A blur of blood.

Of flesh.

A symphony of screams and shrieks. It didn’t stop after they passed out and it certainly didn’t stop until after the breath had long left their lungs.

Longing. Rusted. Furnace. Daybreak. Seventeen. Benign. Nine. Homecoming. One. Freight car.

It was like a switch had been flipped. The light had been turned on and suddenly the world was clear. The couple in the room suddenly became the only thing that held my focus.

Mutilated didn’t even fully describe the carnage that I had caused this couple. The room was stained red, the floor around them redder than the walls around them.

They were still sat back to back but they were both slouched over obscuring their faces. Their bodies had been sliced and diced, cuts and bruises littered their flesh.

I moved over and lifted the girls head off her chest. Her throat had been slashed, her tongue ripped out and face cut. The worst part was her eyes. Her familiar E/C, that I’d spent hours looking into and memorizing.

These were the eyes of my wife. My Y/N.

I ran over to the other side to pull a similarly injured head off the males chest. His glassy blue eyes stared back at me numbly.

It was my husband. My Steve.

“A few words in Russian and you become a monster.” My handler said causing me to turn around. “I’m willing to bet that the whole time you were torturing them, you didn’t hear them screaming out your name.”

“Stop it.” I snapped, glaring at the man. He only smirked before continuing.

“The whole time they were asking you to remember them. For you to stop and just look at them. And just before you cut their tongues out they were telling you they forgive you and that they still love you.”

“I told you to stop it.” I growled, coming to a stand.

“You didn’t even stop when they died. You only stopped when I told you. You’re our monster, remember that.” He spoke and only stopped when I stormed across the room and grabbed him by the throat.

“I told you to stop.” I growled and snapped his neck.

I flew awake with a gasp. The glowing red numbers of the alarm alerted me that the time was only just after three. Steve and Y/N were still both sleeping peacefully beside me.

I snuck out of bed as quietly as I could and made my way to the kitchen. I was pouring a cup of coffee when I felt two arms snake around my waist. Looking behind me I saw Y/N’s small figure holding onto me, Steve stood slightly behind us.

“You didn’t wake us.” Y/N murmured.

“’M sorry.” I whispered, turning back to look at my cup. 

“Why didn’t you wake us?” Steve asked, moving closer.

“You were both sleeping happily, seemed silly to wake you up.” I explained, finally turning in Y/N’s arms.

“You know we wouldn’t be mad, if you woke us.” Y/N said, giving me a look.

“I know. I just didn’t think it was worth it.” I said, shaking my head.

“Nightmare?” Steve questioned, coming to stand next to me. I nodded and Y/N tightened her grip on me and Steve wrapped his arms around me.

“Let’s just go watch some T.V.” Y/N suggested, giving me a smile. “We can watch one of the movies on your list.”

“I’d like that.” I said with a smile. Y/N unwound herself from me and grabbed me by the hand.

“Steve can you make us all some coffee?” She asked, already pulling me into the living room. “Thank you, love you, Stevie!” She called back without waiting for an answer.

“You’re lucky I love you both.” Steve said as we disappeared into the living room. Y/N turned on the T.V. as we both sat down on the couch, she curled into my side and grabbed my hand.

Steve came in balancing the cups and took a seat on my other side. He handed the cups out and leaned his head on my shoulder as we all settled in to watch the T.V. None of us were paying attention to the screen as we all enjoyed the company and comfort we each offered. 

Normal POV

Realistically the three of you shouldn’t work. Society had labeled you as broken, monsters and freaks but together you were normal. Together you worked on your issues. Together you could be whole.


End file.
